treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Monsters
The main type of enemies in the game are called monsters. They are found in open field maps, dungeons, raids and also in quests. What defines if a non-ally unit is a monster or an object is that the first is able to fight and will do so when attacked. When talking about monsters, their type is omitted and instead they are treated as a single monster. Popolions and Hanamings are different monsters but all Popolions are the same. Main Properties Monsters share the same stats as playable characters. However, as they operate in a distinct way, the important characteristics of monsters are related to properties instead of primary stats. The most common being elemental properties and armor properties as exploitable weaknesses. Other properties are more personal to monsters and affect their combat capabilities. Races Acting as a major group, race changes the monster's own stat distribution. All races share the same total of stat multipliers, the only difference being which stats will be boosted by sacrificing others. Offensive Stats= |-| Defensive Stats= It is possible to guess a monster race with moderate accuracy just by looking at its physical characteristics. Size This property determines the monster sub-stat additional growth and , the larger a monster is the stronger it will be. Mobility A minor component that has combat relevance. It can change how skill effects are processed and how monsters should be approached. Behavior The most complex aspect of monsters is their behavior. The way they operate can be altered by external conditions and even the map type they are in. As such they may appear inconsistent most of the time despite having their internal logic. Combat Unlike characters, monsters don't have basic attacks. Instead, they rely completely on skill cast. Each monster has a set of skills composed of 2 to 4 different abilities that are exclusive to monsters. Some of them are shared by monsters from the family group as others are seen on unrelated monsters. In exceptional cases, class skills are available to monsters. Due to the lack of basic attacks, monsters have the ability to use skills without consuming SP. They are still subject to cooldown timers as their sole restriction. As a disadvantage, their attacks may be tied to hit boxes even for missile type skills. This allows players to dodge them by walking outside the range or by jumping. When a monster is defeated, it has a chance to drop silver and items on the ground based on its drop list. The character that defeated it will be the only one capable of looting them for a certain amount of time. This also applies to the party depending on the loot configuration. Silver is collected automatically by walking near it. Items are different and require the character to walk over them to be collected. Both will be open for anyone to claim if left untouched for too long and later disappear after unclaimed for some time. Elite Monsters All non-instance maps level 100 and above will generate elite monsters. These have higher base stats and can be recognized by their larger size and outline aura. Elite monsters have two special abilities. They can deploy debuff puddles and summon minion monsters, those being composed of the monsters in the same map. All rewards from defeating elite monsters are doubled. In addition to that all minions will be destroyed instantly. Regardless of the way they are disposed, they won't grant any EXP nor loot. Jackpot Buff Some monsters may spawn glowing in a flashing color. This is known as jackpot and will reward the character that defeated it depending on its type. Category:System